


The Chesire Cat

by makingitwork



Series: Stalker Hotch [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dinner Party, Functioning Relationship, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Aaron, 3 years later, host a dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chesire Cat

"Pass the peeler, Spence," Hotch asks, as he holds the parsnip in his hands, Spencer looks up from where he's chopping herbs and pepper, opening a sleek white drawer, and handing over the peeler. "Thanks," It's amicable, and the only noise is the both of them pottering about, like a well-oiled machine. Spencer uses the knife to slide the cut up onions, green pepper, and freshia into the pot, as Hotch cuts up parsnip and carrots for to go with the fish broth. They both like cooking. Spencer finds it therapeutic and fascinating as to what different foods equate to what flavours, and Hotch has always been into dine dining.

"Smells good." Spencer grins as he sets the table for their dinner guests. Aaron rolls his eyes fondly

"Doesn't it always?" He turns up the heat a little, finishing the cleaning up, before stepping boldly towards Spencer, hands firm on his waist, sliding around to the middle of his back, drawing him closer, and Spencer smiles coyly, moving his hands up around Hotch's necks, fingers tangling in the short, soft black hair. Aaron's entire body thrums at the attention off his younger male lover, and he catches Spencer's lips with his. Soft, and slow, hips pressed flush together. Spencer moans, stuttering, blush raising up to cover his cheeks.

"The guests will be here soon, Aaron," he scolds softly "We have to change."

"Nonsense. You look perfect."

"Yeah, but you're idea of perfect is naked."

"Only for you."

Spencer blushes again, as they both head for the stairs, when he pauses. Something flitting in his mind. "I noticed yesterday- there was password locks on Doctor Who? Am I not allowed to watch that anymore?" his tone isn't accusing, or angry, just curious. Hotch smiles broadly

"You're not allowed to watch it anymore."

"Why?"

"I've seen the way you look at David Tennant."

Spencer blinks, before _laughing._ "You're jealous?" He exclaims "Jealous of Doctor Who? Hotch!" He shakes his head in amused exasperation, pressing a wet, chaste kiss to Hotch's lips "You have nothing to worry about." He chuckles, before racing upstairs. Hotch watches him, touching his lips, the lingering taste of Spencer better than any of the food they're preparing downstairs. He wonders, sometimes, how much of it is Stockholm Syndrome, and how much of it is conditioned, and how much is Spencer. But in the end it doesn't matter, he smiles, jogging upstairs. Spencer loves him. The lanky genius has near forgotten about his old life, sometimes he initiates sex himself, and he hasn't complaint or been punished in a long time. Hotch smiles again, yes, life is good.

...

...

...

Their guests arrive 17 minutes later, yes, they've made friends in their three years here. Hotch greets them at the door a lovely couple about the same age as Hotch, Sarah and Miguel. And then come Spencer's friends from the library, another same-sex couple, Maria and Anna, they're closer to Spencer's age, and are fluent in a multitude of languages, well travelled despite being so young. They're ushered in, and take their seats at the large dining table.

"Lord, this smells exquisite." Sarah smiles, as Spencer and Hotch serve out their first course. Salt cod beignets with avo cado creams and Pichet. Spencer beams, taking his seat beside Hotch at the end of the table, both couples on either side of them.

"We'll have trouble topping this next week," Maria grins, tucking in. Hotch wrinkles his nose at the feisty way she eats, but Spencer likes her, and she does have a rather fine appreciation for their foods, so he won't complain too much. For a moment, the only sound is 6 people enjoying beautiful food, as Miguel reaches for his wine, rolling it in his palm.

"You two together," Miguel shakes his head fondly, he moved over to Greece from Spain a few months ago "You not get... _lonely_ in this big house, just the two of you?" He has matted brown hair, and he sips his wine, he's politely interested, not wanting to offend as he peers over them from the rim of his glass.

"I want a cat." Spencer chimed helpfully, sneaking  grin as Aaron, as their ankles lace together. Maria smiles coyly.

"A cat is a lot of responsibility, Spencer." Aaron reprimands, he turns back to Miguel as Spencer pouts. Anna laughs. "No, this house doesn't feel too big. Because it's home. I suppose at first, maybe, but soon Miguel, you'll see your house as home, and there could never be anything wrong with it, nor the amount of people in it." He finishes off his start, placing his knife and fork together, diagonally across the side. Everyone else follows suite. Spencer and Hotch stand to put everything away and bring out the next course.

Skillet Calzone served with a carrot, potato and salmon broth. It doesn't need to be said that it smelt tantalising, and melted on their tongue, they ate happily, Spencer beaming with pride at every compliment. "So, Spencer, Aaron," Maria clasps her hands together, she hasn't eaten a lot of the skillet, but all of her broth is gone, as is much of her home made garlic bread. "Tell me, how did you meet? I feel like I know so little about two of my dearest friends."

"You know," Hotch murmurs, turning to Spencer, who's suddenly a little stiff "It's been so long, I can't quite remember how we met."

Spencer smiled tightly, his voice a little shaky, and Hotch cursed internally. "Friends through friends I think?" He lied, "We both expressed wanting to come and live in Greece and just got to know each other." He shrugged "It wasn't the most romantic meeting-" _More like terrifying_ "But tell us yours again, Sarah," Spencer smiles "Yours always give me shivers."

After a warm dessert, shared over stories and laughter, the Strawberry Savarin finished, the buttery yeast cakes gone, they're wishing their friends goodbye, kissing their cheeks, and silence rains down onto their home. "Spencer..." Hotch whispers hesitantly, touching the brunettes shoulder, Spencer makes no inclination that he's even heard him. "Spence-"

"Are you ever going to let me go?"

Hotch is a little winded by that. It's been _so long_ since Spencer's talked about leaving. He swallows, hoarsely replying; "No."

Spencer nods, turning, shaking, but he smiles up at Aaron " _Good."_ He whispers, hugging Aaron tightly.

...

...

...

In the morning, Hotch buys him a cat.

Spencer names him Cheshire.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like the Alice in Wonderland theme with this series? :)
> 
> Sorry, not a lot of smut (or any) in this one, more will come
> 
> PROMPTS!  
> x


End file.
